Raven
About Raven woke up on the streets of New York City, without any memory of who he was. His abilities manifested weakly at first, until he gained some control while becoming a street magician and illusionist. From a young age he sold anything he could on the streets, including himself. At the age of 16, he discovered his ability to teleport. This got him into a lot of lucrative trouble, spying for his various Johns and drug dealers, as well as pulling off some spectacular robberies. From the ages of 13-18, he was a whore for a John named Eliziar, before killing him and running off to Venice to learn glass making. He then moved to a remote part of Alaska, building a wheel shaped safe house in the woods. He holds no real anger or enimity to humans as a whole. His life amongst the worst of society gave him a healthy respect for using force, as well as a healthy dislike for the darker side of humanity. He joined the Brotherhood, after the option of staying fairly neutral was not provided. Raven has no memories of his past before he woke up in New York. He is constantly haunted by dreams (oh, cliche) where the name "Belenus" is repeated over and over, and a dream where he is falling through different layers of light. Past Lives Raven is the last of a family line tracing back to the kings of ancient Briton, who ruled over the area of Cornwall. Their chosen god was Belenus, who was later tied in with Apollo. Belenus is a sun god “The Bright One”; and as Belenus-Apollo, a god of fertility, healing, music, light, and prophecy. He was worshiped by these ancient kings, and each generation one child of the royal family would be born with a gift bestowed upon them by the god, accordinly to his powers (i.e. a Bard, a Healer, a Mage/Light manipulator). Broken by the servants of the White Christ, Belenus-Apollo became a somewhat spiritual parasite and latched himself on the Dalbhach family line. As the last surviving member, Raven holds the most powerful abilities- the ability to transport himself by light, the ability to control light in any form, and the ability to use the light to disassemble and burn matter. As he is in fact the last of the Dalbhach line, and there are none of the Cornwall King’s blood with enough inherent magickal power left, Raven is himself Belenus. Unawakend, he is considered but a ‘mutant’ when he could be so much more. The very spirit of the ancient and powerful god guards Raven, and his full powers can be called upon if the certain rituals to awaken those powers are performed. The full list of powers that can be awakened/strenghtened are as such: *Prophecy- Precognition, the abililty to see glimpses of the future. *Lightwalking- Travel through any and all light - instead of turning his own body into particles, Raven will be able to simply walk into light, and go wherever it is present with no cost to his nergy reserves. *Sun’s fire- channeling large quantities of light energy to burn all before him. *Healing Touch- regeneration controlled by how strong the sunlight is at the time. Full noon-time sun is the most powerful, and can heal even fatal wounds. He can regenerate himself, or others. *Bardgift- To seduce and ensnare with singing or music. However, Raven is incapable of doing these himself, so the spirit of Belenus is driving him to the people who might be able to help- and if not, to spread the seed of the god amongst the rest of mankind, in the hopes that another vessel might be born. His “whore-ishness” is in fact the spirit of Belenus-Apollo guiding him to create children, flaring the fires of Raven’s lust to their highest. However, the god has been scorned a bit, as Raven is now entirely homosexual. Mutations and Abilities Raven can gather and concentrate light particles to varous degrees of brightness, as long as light is present (no matter how weakly). His abilities are more defensive than offensive, although if he has the time he can build up enough light to burn people and things. His second ability is to alter matter into light particles. This change isn’t permanent, however. Depending on the size and speed (if the object is moving), the matter of the object will revert back to it’s original form. Small/slow moving objects take longer to revert, large/fast moving objects take a shorter time. He’s nicknamed this ability “Nova”, and it is his most used in any fighting situation. His third ability coincides with Nova. He can alter his own body, to make it into light particles. He uses this for invisibility, and for travel. Traveling as light is extremely dangerous, as it takes a lot of his concentration to not fall apart. He’s never practised with his powers, besides using them for petty crime and his own amusement. He has very little mastery or control, but with time and discipline he could be quite powerful. He uses a mixed martial arts style to fight, reverting whichever part of his body that needs to land a hit to full physical form as it hits his opponent. He can also act as a lightsource, due to his ability to gather any present light to himself, making him an ideal partner for other light manipulators.. His powers are always functional, unless he’s in complete and utter darkness. Personality Fun loving, kind, easy to get along with. Glows during orgasm, which is a quirk. Sex, Romance, and Relationships He is currently in a relationship with Siren, and allied with Sunshine. His training group is Anthea's. Family The other mutants of the Brotherhood. Play-by Chad Michael Murray